


Sprained

by yOyO_101



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Race is chaotic, Race is non-binary, Spot is overprotective, Volleyball, cursing, sprace, sprained wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOyO_101/pseuds/yOyO_101
Summary: Race gets hurt and Spot is overprotective





	Sprained

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on how my boyfriend reacted when I sprained my wrist oof

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Nice to see you too Spotty. Im fine by the way.”

“Bull-shit Racer.”

“If you’re gonna call me a dumb ass get it over with.”Race monotoned from their place on the bed as they looked over the boy currently climbing through their window. 

Spot was short, but made up for it in muscle. His skin was tanner than average due to his Hispanic grandparents. Recently died purple hair framed a strong jaw and soft hazel eyes. 

Race was quite the opposite. Where Spot was short and muscular , they were tall and lanky. While they had filled out a bit in the thighs due to years of volleyball, Race could still be described as a beanpole. Where Spot had several piercings (including belly button and nose) Race refused to let needles near them. Their face and upper back were dusted in freckles and black and white glasses typically sat crocked atop their nose. Their hair was dirty blond, and had a mind of its own, sticking up and refusing to be tamed. Laying on a pillow was their swollen wrist, currently being iced while a black brace and white sleeve were plopped next to it. 

“Alright,” Spot replied looking directly into Race’s almond shaped eyes, “You’re a dumbass. I leave you alone for two days and you go and sprain your arm. Not only causing yourself pain, but now you have to sit and watch for two weeks while it heals and your impulsive ass will hate that. And to top it all off Sarah had to be the one to tell me what happened cause you got grounded and now your uncle has your phone.”

“What can I say, I wanted attention.”

“Not even you would purposely miss volleyball just to get my attention.”

“Solid point Spotty boy. Now if you’re done berating me get over here. I want cuddles.”

“Big word, learn it from Jack’s Mouth?” Spot teased settling down next to Racer. 

“Shut up”


End file.
